


GROSS

by WickedFollower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gross, I took to many pain killers, Other, Platonic Relationships, idk why i wrote this, nonbinary reader, pimples, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Gross, wash yalls faces.
Kudos: 12





	GROSS

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, instead of maybe doing a different chapter for one of my stories i did this. I took one too many pain killers for my arm and this came out. Sorry. but please do enjoy it.

You rubbed your face feeling a sudden sharp pain radiate from your cheek. You gasped, yanking your hands from your face. You sighed, you knew that pain. You gently run one finger over the area where you felt the pain, yep, there it was. A large raised bump that's tender to the touch. You felt a groan bubbling up in your throat. Just grate, for all the things to happen on the quest, you had to go and get a huge pimple on your cheek. It was the biggest yet! You finished your bath before exiting.

Luckily you were all at Rivendale still, the company is still waiting for the right moon phase to read the map. You quickly throw the tunic and leather pants on, water still dripping from you and making the cloth stick to you. You knew Oin had a bit of looking glass, so maybe he’d let you borrow it and a needle. You sighed as you walked through the open hallways, it's probably from your trip through goblin town. 

You made your way to the room housing most of the company, they were yelling and just generally being dwarves. You smiled walking over to Oin, “Do you think, by chance, that I could borrow a needle and the looking glass you might have?” Oin nodded, fishing the items out. Bofur was the one who overheard you, watching as you take the offered items from Oin. 

“What ya do there with those?” He moved closer to you, you prop the glass up where you;ll be able to see your face clearly. “Oh you know, just getting rid of some minor irritants.” His eyes grow wide when he watches you stab your face, the proceed to squeeze where you stabbed yourself. Blood and other liquids spill from the wound, “What in Mahal’s great stone halls!?” His yelling makes you jump, smearing the blood over your face. Everyone else looks over as well.

Bofur then launches into a rant about not mutilating your face because of minor irritants. That nothing could be as bad as to make you deface yourself. Through the whole rant everyone gathered closer, seeing you bleeding and just looking stunned. You then start laughing as you grab a rag from your pack to wipe your face. “Bofur! I’m not doing anything like that! Im simple taking care of some acne, it's completely normal where I’m from.” He just looks at you like you've grown a second head, and you show him squeezing your face once more. More blood and liquid come out, “See, I’m trying to get rid of the yellowish liquid coming out. It’s not harmful to do it, I do it all the time.”

You talk about it more, as the company asks more. You tell them of your stubborn acne as a teen and everything you took to try and get rid of it. All the face scrubs and creams, sometimes even medications. 

Which all lead to this, you leaned over Kili’s face who said he had a painful bump like yours right beside his nose. As you inspected his face, eyes shut due to your constant eyes on him, you saw it. The skin toned bump was very noticeable once it was pointed out. “I could pop it and help it go away faster. But it will hurt a lot, since it’s close to the nose.” He nodded, wanting the bump gone. It was painful for him. You nodded, cleaning your needle and wiping his face of any sweat. 

“Take a deep breath, don't jerk. I will count to three before squeezing.” He nodded again, jaw clenching. You quickly lance the pimple and place your hands over his face, thumbs on either side of the bump, “Three, two, one!” you and squeeze with all your might. Kili yelped and he instinctively jerked away from the pressure and pain. But you had gotten it, the evidence on your thumb nails. “Gross Ki, that's a lot of pus. Wash your face.” they all pressed closer to look at your hands, there was a little blood but there was more white looking foam and yellowish-clear liquid. 

You’d spent the better part of an hour doing this now, after Kili’s long turn of making sure his face was devoid of all pimples, the others all demanded a turn. So there you were, dwarf head in your lap and your concentration on making sure each and everyone of your friends left your lap feeling refreshed. Currently Dwalin was your payment, you were working on a pimple on his eyebrow. It was a fair size, but covered completely by his hair. After it was done you asked him if there were any other spots he knew about. He nodded, “Aye, it’s on my jaw, right below my beard.” you nodded, you knew how important a beard to the dwarrow. You didn’t want to step on his toes. 

“Would you like me to get it now, leave it, or do this somewhere private?” He didn’t say anything, the others could be heard talking about the junk that came out of everyone's face. How it was funny when it exploded or wormed out like a snake. “Just do it here, lest anyone think we stole away.” You nodded to him, tilting his head back to look at his chin. 

“Oh lord Dwalin,” you breath, the pimple on his jaw was a cyst. It was very large, it looked like he’d recently messed with it as well. He grunted, everyone’s attention on him now. “What is it now? What’s on his chin?” Nori asked, a smirk on his face. “It might be a cyst, or a possible ingrown hair turned cyst. It will be very painful to get rid of. They always are.” you hummed, poking the bubble, it was soft and moveable so maybe it was an ingrown hair. When you gave a test squeeze you felt him stiffen, yep definitely going to be painful. 

You grab an extra rag from Oin, placing it over his neck. Having Balin hold his brothers beard out of the way, “Now after I do this go bathe. It will help with swelling and remove any extra things I might miss. For the next few days leave it alone, don’t mess with it or it might get infected.” he nodded all of this, everyone forming a half circle around you both. You slowly pierce the bubble, blood immediately pearling forth. “Deep breath now, don’t bite your tongue.” You gently place your hands over his throat, four fingers going to the bump.

Squeezing it was a whole ordeal. He grunted, hand flying to your outer arm. But you couldn't stop, a lot had come out. Someone gasped as the bump squirted a bit, but you kept going. Dwalin’s grip getting tighter on your forearm. Finally you felt the pop, everything was out. You made quick work wiping up the blood trail and pressing the rag to his jaw, “hold that there.” he nodded sitting up, you could tell he was in pain. Fili gagged as everyone looked to your hands, the evidence was all over your fingers, you might also retake your bath. As you looked at your hand you saw the last chunk, and yep, there was a tightly coiled tangled hair strand. You nodded, wiping your hands off, “I think that’s enough for today. I’m going to take another bath, wash my arms and hands.” the two princes whined at that, but let you go. All the dwarves talking about the things you’d shown them today. It was crazy to think that gross stuff came from them. Was just sitting on their faces. It was gross, Throin and Bilbo walked in. And Kili proceeded to tell them everything in gross detail. Bilbo growing green at the thought and Thorin rubbing at the bump that rested just below his hairline on his neck. 

Unfortunately for you, you had just made a mess for yourself they were going to demand you do this for them more often. Seeing as how there was no way Erebor’s heros were going to be walking around with gross bumps all over their faces. No way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you like this and want to see more


End file.
